One Guest Short
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. After Simba's presentation, Mufasa notices that there is one guest not in attendance. First Lion King story here, so bear with me.


**One Guest Short**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: This little gem came to me just now. It's sort of a one shot taking place between after Simba's presentation and before Mufasa went to confront Scar about why he wasn't there. No spoilers.**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 **T** he presentation ceremony for the new Prince of Pride Rock had been a beautiful one. All of the animals from across the Pride Lands joined King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi in welcoming their son. However, when the excitement of the event died down, Mufasa noticed that out of everyone who showed, only one was noticeably absent, one who should have been the first to congratulate the proud parents.

"Mufasa? What's wrong, my love?"

Sarabi's concerned voice brought the King back to reality. "He's not here."

"Who?"

"Scar," he said. "He's not here." He growled, his red mane bristling. "Damn it, I could kill him!"

Sarabi scanned the onlookers and saw that her mate was indeed telling the truth. They were one guest short. But, why would Scar not be part of the celebration? Surely, he would want to meet his new nephew with the rest of the pride.

"But, why would he miss this?"

"I don't know," said Mufasa. "But, I'm going to find out." He saw Zazu perched nearby. "Zazu!"

The hornbill flew over to his friend. "Yes, sire?"

"Find my brother," said Mufasa. "I want to speak with him immediately. He wasn't here at Simba's presentation and I want to know why. I know he's still angry at the fact I inherited the throne, but that doesn't mean he should turn his back on his family like this."

Zazu nodded. "Very good, sire. I'll fly ahead and see where Scar is hiding. I'm sure he has a good excuse for making himself absent from the ceremony."

That being said, he flew off to find the King's brother. Once he was gone, Mufasa sighed and shook his head, disappointment glowing in his eyes. Sarabi approached him and gently nuzzled him, purring in his ears.

"I know, my love," she said. "I don't like it any more than you do. But, everything will be set right."

"I hope so, Sarabi," her mate replied. "I hope so. I just don't understand why he would do this. Why can't he let go of the past and let bygones be bygones? Yes, I was the heir to our father's throne, but it's time he learned that certain behaviors are uncalled for, _especially_ on a day like today."

Sarabi nodded against his mane. "I'll go with you if you like."

"No, this is between me and Scar," said Mufasa. "Besides, the lionesses and Simba need you here. But, when I return, I'll tell you how things went."

"I'd like that." Sarabi stepped back and met her mate's gaze. "Just promise me one other thing."

"And what is that?"

"That you don't let your anger get the better of you," said Sarabi. "True, Scar's behavior wasn't acceptable, but at the same time, I want him around so Simba can get to know him as he grows up." She saw her mate about to protest. "I know it's hard, but just promise me that you let your brother walk away from this in one piece."

Mufasa sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with her, especially not when he knew she was right. Even though Scar's actions today were disrespectful, Simba needed to have his uncle around. He had to keep his promise, not only to her, but to the infant cub that was just presented to his future subjects.

"All right, I promise to spare him. Hard as it will be, I'll spare him."

Sarabi smiled. "Thank you, my love." She nuzzled him again. "Good luck."

Mufasa smiled as well and was about to say something else when he saw Zazu flying overhead. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, sire," the hornbill said. "He's hiding not far from Pride Rock."

"Good, I won't have far to look," said Mufasa. "Thank you, Zazu. Tell him that I'm on my way."

Zazu nodded and flew off. Mufasa looked at Sarabi and, giving her an affectionate lick, ran off to confront Scar, remembering the promise he made to her. The Queen watched him leave and smiled. She knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to keep his temper in check when he confronted his brother about his absence, but somehow, he would keep his promise and let him live.

With that in mind, she turned around and went to find the lionesses. It was time for Simba's feeding and she was sure that he would also be tired after the events of this morning and needed his nap as well.

 _ **Note: Yeah, I know this is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put here. Enjoy!**_


End file.
